


Dance with me?

by Isaac_Axel



Series: Impulsive Oneshots for my comfort ships [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, I needed some soft Ishimondo and so I wrote it, M/M, Slow Dancing, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Axel/pseuds/Isaac_Axel
Summary: "Dance with me?"
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Names are never actually said but it was written with them in mind.
Series: Impulsive Oneshots for my comfort ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757038
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from mondo POV, It's not very good but I hope you like it!

"Dance with me?" 

The question caught me off guard. My fiance standing in front of me with his hand outstretched towards me. He was beaming and had a small speaker held in his other hand. Putting down my phone I took his hand and stood up. 

His smile widened as he set up the speaker and moved back to where I was standing.

"It's a waltz, so I'll lead. If you don't mind."

Smiling softly I shook my head and he walked over to turn on the music.

A simple beat played out. A guitar strum joined in after as he walked back over to me and grabbed my hands.

As the sound of a piano joined he started to show me how. We had done it before, he loved taking dance classes. 

_ First the mic then a half cigarette _

_ Singing Cathy's clown _

_ That's the man that she's married to now _

_ That's the girl that he takes around town _

A smooth voice joined in as we moved together. It was an easy rhythm to fall into and I leaned down to peck a kiss to his lips. He laughed quietly as we stepped in a circle.

_ I'm never gonna know you now, but I'm gonna love you anyhow _

_ Now she's done and they're calling someone _

_ Such a familiar name _

_ I'm so glad that my memory's remote _

The song slowed down and he rested his head against my shoulder as he looked up at me. His smile had softened and he looked at me with so much love.

_ Can't you tell that it's well understood? _

_ I'm never gonna know you now, but I'm gonna love you anyhow _

"I love you" I whispered, pressing kisses to his forehead. 

As the song played out he moved closer until we were practically hugging. Moving my arm I wrapped one around him as the other was still holding his.

I leaned my head against the top of his. The spikes flattening under my cheek.

We had slowed down and were gently swaying together. His hand had moved to wrap around my back and I squeezed his hand gently as I brought it to lips to place a kiss to it.

_ "I'm never gonna know you now, but I'm gonna love you anyhow _

_ I'm never gonna know you now, but I'm gonna love you anyhow" _

He sang along as the song faded out. His voice was quiet and as the music stopped I kept him in my arms. We were still and I leaned down slightly to press a kiss to his lips as we moved away.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Elliot smith's Waltz #2, It's a good song and I thought it would fit them. I needed soft ishimondo bc this tag doesn't have enough of the recently so here it is. Comments and kudos fuel me if you want.


End file.
